


Drabble Chain of Madness: Batman

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: Drabble Chain of Madness [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multiple Xrossovers - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Complete One-Shots but still a 'WIP', Gen, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash. **Taking Prompts... if they strike my fancy** -Series will be broken up into Parts. Separated by Fandom.





	1. Drabble 13 - Possessed

**Drabble 13 \- Possessed**

Pairing: Harry P . Bruce Wayne (Batman)

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Batman

* * *

Bruce was a man who was well known for being the cool suave bachelor. He was known for his good looks, his checkbook, for his giving nature, and even his sharp tongue and glare when called for. Everyone knew he was **the** man you went to for answers, be it personal or business. He was well known around Gotham, the U.S of A, and even on several continents that Wayne Enterprise did business with.

There were two things that no one truly knew besides his most trusted friend, his butler Alfred. Bruce Wayne was Batman **and** Bruce was a possessive man. While giving he held a tight hold on his money, it was his. His home was his, the persona of Batman was all his, his toys were his, his cave was his, and his heart, well his heart he never gave it a chance to really be owned by anyone so it was his.

Then **IT** happened, as Batman he stumbled on a sight that intrigued and called to him. He had been on patrol when he heard a cry for help. Running fast he skidded to a halt outside the opening of an alleyway and was surprised to see several scruffy men on the floor groaning and another man in a suit brush himself off, "I warned you didn't I?" Before he could be spotted Batman hid in one of the many shadows and watched as a young man stormed from the alley a scowl on his face. "Bloody bastards."

It wouldn't be the last time he _stumbled_ on the attractive stranger.

As Batman Bruce could only watch as the man handled himself quite well in hand to hand combat and before long the stranger garnered an odd reputation amongst the thugs of the underground. The stranger didn't seem to fear the night and took random strolls, strolls Batman made a point to follow from a distance. Surprisingly, the stranger whom he later learned was named Harry, just Harry, during a business meeting as Bruce Wayne would eventually be a constant in both worlds of his persona. It came to a head during a gambling event where the proceeds went to charity that Bruce was able to sit down and actually speak with Harry personally who he found out was **the** Lupin-Black who was outbidding him on property overseas but also **the** wealthiest bachelor of the world.

It was a pleasant surprise to learn that the man who he, Bruce, ranted about was in the room and apparently by the wicked gleam in those green eyes found hilarious. A joke Bruce didn't appreciate but ever the suave gentleman he played along with the humor. Sitting at the same gambling table Bruce took the opportunity to sit beside the fascinating soul, Harry was even more captivating from close up than from afar. The young man seemed sweet and could blush when the lewd remarks from around became too _raunchy_ but Bruce was well aware that Harry's green eyes the shade of sapphire could be cold chips, he knew that Harry could speak in a gruff powerful tone that had men wetting themselves with fear, Bruce saw that spark of something dark that had the shadows cowing and it made his groin tight with the could be's of lust.

Let the room be fooled with the guise the smaller man was gracing the room of the rich and selfish. Batman, Bruce, both saw sides of the dark haired man no one would ever put together or believe. That blush was nothing compared to the flush of a challenging fight. The smile was nothing compared to the smirk of confidence when surrounded by thugs who thought they could overpower someone smaller, looks were deceiving and the world might underestimate the man sitting beside him shelling out coins worth thousands without much care, but not Bruce.

Bruce wanted him.

What Bruce wanted, he got.

Eventually.

It had taken much time, too much, but Bruce felt the year of courting and romancing the apparently clueless man was well worth the effort when Harry finally launched himself over the dining table over the treacle tart and snogged him. Glad that the chairs didn't have arm rests Bruce had pulled the smaller man into his lap where their erections pressed against one another and he dominated that sinfully delicious mouth that was begging to be bit and bruised. There was no second guessing, no protests from either men as the table was cleared with a desperate swipe of an arm and Harry pressed against the cool cherry wood where he was fucked until the candles that had miraculously stayed put melted to the nub.

From that day, Harry was truly and honestly his. Marked not only by the bruising teeth marks but his seed that was spilt in a place he later learned no one had ever done. Not that Harry was a virgin, because he wasn't, but to be fucked without protection wasn't a spur of the moment decision. Honored Bruce kept a possessive hold over his lover, fiancé, and then husband. No person, especially men, could lay a hand on him less they find themselves in ruin or under Bruce's trademark glare. Even Batman's enemies held a respect for the aloof wizard (what a shock it was to learn) who could stroll the streets with little to no care. There was no sympathy when it came to the man in black with the flowing cape who would kill without mercy seemed to be indestructible when the thugs and overlords tried to take the wizard. How the petite man managed to conquer the heart of two persona's of such power was spoken with such reverence no one ever thought to see that the smoldering eyes of darkness that was Bruce and Batman were one of the same.

"I love you." Harry breathed against his lovers lips as their sweat matted bodies cooled in the night air.

"Mine." Bruce braced himself and thrust as his erection that had pulsed and spilled his seed remained rigid. "Say it."

Harry tried to recapture his lovers lips but rough fingers clenched in his hair and teeth bit harshly, marking him yet again. "Yours." Harry gasped out as that spot in him was brushed against over and over leaving him a quivering mass of nerves. "Please…"

The full moon shone brightly above Gotham as the city that could never sleep drowned out the mingled cries of pleasure and pain as Bruce Wayne also known as Batman reclaimed his mate, took possession of his lovers body leaving no doubt in anyone's mind just who the wizard belonged to.


	2. Drabble 16 - Smooth

**Drabble 16 \- Smooth**

Pairing: Harry, Bruce Wayne

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Batman

* * *

Love made you do crazy things, like wanting to be neat and tidy for ones honeymoon. His best friend had joked about something in particular Harry had never once considered and while Harry had laughed the oddest thing happened, he began to **think** about it and his thinking lead to where he was now. He had just hung up from making an impromptu appointment and now he was practically hyperventilating. Sitting there with his leg jiggling Harry couldn't take it anymore and stood up rushing to the door. Walking quickly through the corridor he shouted out, "Alfred!"

A level down Bruce looked up from his computer and glanced at the still figure of his butler, friend, confidant, and much more. "Run Alfred."

Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes, it was beneath him. "Lunch Master Bruce." Setting the tray on a cleared corner he lifted the silver lid revealing a simple sandwich and chips.

"Alfred!" Harry sagged against the door frame in relief, "Help me please, I've gone mad."

Bruce eyed his fiancé, "And this is unusual because?"

Harry shot him a glare, "Please Alfred, come with me?" wandering in the room he pleaded, "Please!"

With a cautious blink Alfred straightened his spine and said, "Master Harry, I need to know what you need my assistance in."

Biting his lip Harry spared his lover a look before he crept forward and covered his mouth and the Butler's ear as he whispered into the man's ear. Bruce sat biting into his lunch but he nearly choked on the rye bread when the unthinkable happened. Alfred lost his cool composure, a rare occurrence. The silver polished lid slipped from the older man's fingers and clanged on the buffed oak floor. "Have you lost your senses?"

Since the engagement Harry effectively ceased all intimate relations. He had warned the older man that wizard custom dictated such a thing **and** their sleeping arrangements had been rearranged for an entire six months. To say Bruce was anxious would be an understatement. Now he found himself nervous, Bruce couldn't understand the glances his dear friend gave to Harry who would smile innocently and roll eyes. Whatever had happened one Saturday afternoon really shook up poor Alfred as the guy returned home for a stiff drink and a lay down.

The Ceremony had been a small private affair. It had been a mix of muggle and wizarding tradition that involved exchanging of the rings and ribbons ties to one another wrists. Ribbons that had to remain on one another wrists until their marriage was consummated, something Bruce was looking forward to. A quick sobering potion between the two filtered out the alcohol and had their fuzzy minds returning to normal as they stood there staring still dressed in their tuxes. Neither one should have been nervous, it wasn't as if this was their first time but it felt _different_ somehow, just a little more special than the first time either of them fell into the sheets.

Clearing his throat Bruce asked an odd question, "What happened last week between you and Alfred?" it was a question that nagged at him.

Harry ducked his head and willed his blush away. "I – well – I sort of – um…" he stuttered. "Well…"

"Wow, it must be pretty bad."

"More like humiliating but its Hermione's fault."

"Of course it is." Reaching over Bruce undressed his husband. The tie went and the buttons were undone along with the vest until Harry stood there wearing only a pair of slacks and shoes. "Interesting." His fingers drifted over a smooth chest he was sure had been dusted with hair. Lifting an arm he noticed the hair beneath it was gone. "Did you shave?"

"Not quite." Harry began to undress his larger husband as the man's hands drifted along smooth warm skin. "This shouldn't feel so odd." Harry's fingers toyed with the curls that matted his husband's chest and rubbed a thumb over a nipple. Hands skimming lower he moved closer and raised his face for a kiss that was eagerly given. The pants were quickly undone and shoes toed off along with socks. Both men found themselves on a bed they hadn't shared in ages and the pace was heated.

There was nothing slow and meek as Bruce's nails raked along Harry's back and Harry's teeth leaving their mark. The last scrap of clothing was literally torn away and both men groaned as their lower halves ground together eagerly. Bruce pulled away and sat on his knees. The tube of lube he hid beneath a pillow nearly slipped out of his hand as he stared at his lovers cock and balls… a smooth span of skin that shot a spike of heat through him. He had enough sense left in him to say, "What?"

Harry planted his feet on the comforter and spread his legs wider, "'Mione said I should get a Brazilian wax like the ladies do so I did."

Dropping his hand he stroked his lovers cock and cupped the younger mans balls before a finger trailed downward where the skin was soft and smooth. "Al?" one word questions was all he could muster.

"Held my hand, I think I traumatized the poor bloke." Laying back Harry tugged a pillow over for his head. "Less talking more sex, fuck me Bruce."

And Bruce did just that.


End file.
